1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved insert for switch points in railroad tracks. More particularly, the improvement of the present invention relates to changing the contact surfaces of both the point insert and the switch-point rail such that, instead of the conventional, curved contact surface, flat surfaces are provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to divert railroad rolling stock from one set of tracks to a separate set of tracks, switches must be provided. A switch set includes a pair of switch points, a set of switch slide plates, main and connecting rods, and a manually or power-actuated switch stand. To be operated within the U.S., these switches must comply with the specifications set out in the American Railway Engineering Association Portfolio Trackwork Plans, Plan No. 220-52. In these switches, a point insert abuts a switch-point rail along the web of the rail. Since the web of the rail is by long established design principles a curved surface, the mating surface of the point insert is also curved such that a curved contact surface is produced between them. Due to the curved surfaces, conventional point inserts and switch-point rails must be custom fitted to each other, thereby increasing the overall cost of switches since when one part wears out, usually the insert, the whole assembly must be replaced.
There has long been a need for an improved point for split switches which would provide more precise coupling between the point insert and the switch-point rail while providing for extended life of the overall switch by implementation of design features on both the point insert and the switch-point rail which would render each part readily exchangeable once the original part became worn.